edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wedding of Casimus Prime and Ilana Lunis
This is the wedding coverage, for the episode, see My Big Fat Ed Wedding. I knew I would eventually have to write this article, but I think it's time for my boy Prime get married. And who else to be his squeeze than none other than Sym-Bionic Titan's Ilana Lunis. They will be wed in the episode "My Big Fat Ed Wedding Part 1" and in "My Big Fat Ed Wedding Part 2". Do's and Don'ts List Do's: *Socialize with family members *Wear something formal *Take part in eulogies *Get a reservation in the Prime-Lunis block of rooms at the Hyatt Hotel *Vehiclepool *Play the song This is It when the pastor says "you may kiss the bride" Don'ts: *(for Eddy) Overdress *(for Eddy) Been seen, not heard at service *Make a scene *Try to hook up with relatives *No comedy acts *(for Eddy) At the bachelor party, NO EXOTIC DANCERS OR STRIPPERS Ilana did also make a request for Prime, that he not wear his helmet for the service. He agrees and, in exchange, is given an Autobot symbol pin for his tuxedo t-shirt and Autobot symbol gem for his ring that Ilana bought at a jewelry store when buying Prime's ring. Guestlist Prime and Edd's family/friends: *Ed Hatcherson *Eddward Louison *Eric Louison (Edd and Prime's father) *Erin Louison (Edd and Prime's mother) *Eddy McGee *Kevin Miller *Nazz Meriwether *Sarah Hatcherson *Carly Jones (Prime's partner in woodshop) *Maria Wilchard (Prime's partner in woodshop) Ilana's family/friends: *King Lunis *Queen Lunis *Lance Lunis *Dwight Hamison *Michael Joon *Fredrick Howser *Emmett Gnash Eulogies King Lunis: "Ilana, I sent you to Earth from Galaluna to find a new life. In return, you return with a man who wants your hand in marriage. I cannot say how you make your old man proud. Even though you aren't a little girl anymore, you will always be my little princess in my eyes. I'm sure Prime will be a great husband. Thank you." Edd: "Prime. As your brother, I think it's my responsilbility to say I'm proud. I always thought that all Cul-de-tronians were fighters, not lovers by heart. I guess you are. I thought Nazz would've been your wife, but I guess you found something in Ilana you really like and I applaud you for that. You are gonna be a great man. Thank you." Prime's Bachelor Party For Prime's bachelor party, all the guys (except Eric) take Prime to Techies Cafe and Disco. As per Prime's request, Eddy didn't invite any exotic dancers or strippers. However, Eddy did book the event during Ladies Night. Ed heads up to the bar and order the biggest pitchers of Mountain Dew they carry. Prime spends most of the time talking to the girls (or as Eddy calls them "female ladies") about his creation. When the song Shake it Booty Quake it comes on, one of them invites Prime to dance. Prime first refuses, but as he is dragged up by them, he unleashes his inner Michael Jackson and throws down. Service The service is held at Niagara Beach. The service opens with Prime stepping out in a tuxedo t-shirt, stone gray shorts and bare feet. Just before Ilana is step out, Edd shoots a microchip from gauntlet under his sleeve and the radio starts playing Chris Brown's "Forever". As it plays, he and everyone in the cul-de-sac gets up in the aisile and starts dancing. After it ends, Prime and Ilana are shown reciting thier eulogies to each other (while the song ends), don thier rings, and pucker up. The Kankers watching it at home (they hid a camera in Eddy's ear) say that should be them getting married to thier boy toys.